Amor no gracias
by Chica sombria
Summary: Nunca creyo llorar por amor , y hay estaba, nunca creyo lo que Rose le dijo hace ya algunos años… era cierto ...se llora por un sentimiento simple que a la vez que te hace sentir cosas únicas que lamentablemente también pueden causar dolor…
1. Un comienzoO algo asi

Soy nueva en esto xD es mi primer fic y bueno tenia esto en la cabeza planeo hacerlo largo esto es como un comienzo?no se pero no es el primer capitulo, diganme si les gusto y lo sigo ^-^.

-¡¿Por qué eh?!.-Dijo la chica ,sinceramente harta de la situación,que sentía que poco a poco como caian lagrimas? Lagrimas que no habían caído en siglos .Nunca creyo que cairian por algo asi ,algo que creía tan tonto .

-¡Por que te amo!.-Dijo el chico que a pesar de los años aun seguía con cierta inocencia.

Nunca creyo llorar por amor , y hay estaba, nunca creyo lo que Rose le dijo hace ya algunos añ verdad… se llora por un sentimiento simple que a la vez que te hace sentir cosas únicas que lamentablemente también pueden causar dolor…

-Pero pero…-tartamudio tratatando de que miles de lagrimas amenazando con salir no cayeran ,por que eso acabaría con el orgullo que le quedaba .

-¡Tu estas con Penny!.-Grito con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos que a la vez parecían como estacas en el corazón .Listo tu ganas Rose,si se puede sufrir por un sentimiento tan estúpido pero siéndote sincera …se siente maravilloso.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1-_Recuerdos-_**

Era una mañana normal en ciudad playa, en cierta casa de playa, escondido detrás un templo, en cierta habitación una chica con un montón de basura encima abría perezosamente esos maravilloso orbes color purpura,aun era temprano y lo sabia , pero su estomago rugía del hambre que que se levanto dejando atrás en "orden" sus cosas . No quería desayunar ahí , las cosas se volvieron un poco incomodas desde ase algunos años. La razón era simple , Steven.

Cuando el tiempo fue pasando Steven siempre se la pasaba con Penny y si no era Penny eran las practicas para ser un Crystal Gems . Y ella no podía enseñarle por que según Perla "ella no era apropiada para entrenar con Steven".La chica bufo al recordar el día en que le prohibieron entrenar a que según Perla no era digna de enseñarle si siempre va a estar jugando.Y Steven ya no pasaba tiempo con ella , parecía pasar mas tiempo con Penny que con su amiga , parecía ignorarla...y cuando estaba con ella siempre , SIEMPRE hablaba de Penny y ciertamente eso era mas que molesto. Amatista se dirigía a la salida de su habitación a paso lento al recodar lo sucedido con una mirada notablemente triste, extrañaba a su amigo ...pero esa mirada triste y nostálgica fue reemplaza por una de fastidio y molestia al sentir el mango de una espada golpeando su cabeza , que seguramente callo de la cascada del cuarto de perla."después ella dice que yo tomo sus cosas"pensó con enojo amatista mirando con fastidio la cascada , ella y Perla siempre se la pasaban siempre regañaba a Amatista y Amatista llevándole la contra y estos años digamos que su relación no mejoro mucho.

Amatista tomo la espada que se encontraba en el suelo después de a verle golpeado la cabeza y miro con malicia la cascada y tiro la espada con fuerza asía arriba de la cascada esperando lograr su objetivo y al parecer lo logro después de escuchar un chillido seguido de un grito que mas que grito parecía un rugido.

-Amatista!.-Grito con enojo Perla y al hacerlo Amatista rompió en carcajadas , parecía llorar de la risa .Después de tirarse al suelo de la risa , salio de su habitación para dirigirse a buscar a su amigo que a juzgar por la hora ya debería estar despierto , siempre despertaba a las 6 en punto , y eso gracias a su trabajo . Al salir de su habitación no pudo evitar taparse los oídos por los molestos ronquidos de cierta persona .Cruzo toda la sala tapándose los oídos con una mirada de fastidio cerrando los ojos.Y al salir soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a Caminata Frita .

Peede...Peede había sido su mejor amigo estos años , digamos que le tenia mucha paciencia.A ella le encantaba molestarlo se veía muy gracioso,Peede se encargaba de Caminata Frita junto a su padre ya que su hermano ase algunos años se había ido a la universidad , sigue siendo igual de "aburrido" estos años según Amatista, pero Peede era un poco serio, muy sarcástico y demasiado , DEMASIADO dramático con su trabajo , todavía esperaba la aprobación de su padre , y todo los días se esforzaba al máximo para lograrlo por eso se despertaba a las 6 de la mañana para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo , que gracias a Amatista no eran tan aburridos , los hacia mas divertidos y aunque ciertos días lo llega a enloquecer ,siempre se la pasaban bien .Sabia de que ella era una Crystal Gems y cada vez que llegaba de una de sus misiones se preocupaba al máximo y la llenaba de preguntas según ella "estúpidas" . Siempre le preguntaba preguntas como "¿Estas bien?","¿Te golpeaste?" o "¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!" digamos que era MUY sobre protector con ella lo cual miles de veces le dijo que no era necesario ya que ella podía cuidarse absolutamente sola. Al pensar en eso , había llegado a Caminata Frita . Miro con cierta diversión la ventana , Peede odiaba que entrara por la ventana.

-Hola Peede!.-Dijo alegre Amatista viendo la espalda de su amigo el cual se dio la vuelta cansadamente y se dio cuenta que se veía horrible "no debió dormir nada anoche"pensó divertida Amatista.

-Hola Amatista...-Dijo el rubio somnoliento y al percatarse de donde estaba Amatista recobro la compostura , creyó decirle miles de veces que por la ventana no se entraba y encima mas bien le había gritado.-Amatista!baja de hay ahora cuantas veces te dije que por ahí no se entra!para que existe la puerta entonces!.-Grito histérico y se enojo al percatarse que Amatista se estaba riendo, se acerco a la ventana en donde ella estaba sentada y la empujo hacia atrás , pero luego se sintió mal y miro con preocupación la ventana por la que había tirado a Amatista.

-Amatista?.-Pregunto el joven con notable preocupación, por la cual fue remplazada por enojo al oír fuertes carcajadas que provenían de cierta chica con hermosos ojos amatistas , que de un salto ya estaba de pie .Pero seguía doblándose de la risa.-Amatista!.-Grito con furia el chico de cabello rubio en formas de papas.

-Okey .-Dijo Amatista entre carcajadas tratando de no reírse del enojo de su amigo.-Entrare por la puerta señor.-Dijo burlona rodando los ojos , divertida al ver la exprecion de su amigo , como si estuviera a punto de explotar . Pues si era culpable de disfrutar la graciosa cara de su amigo al ponerse histérico o enojado pero sabia cuando algo era serio y cuando detener sus bromas como aquella ves...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amatista se dirigía molesta hacia caminata frita por sus sobras,molesta por que Perla le había prohibido entrenar a su amigo . Y esta vez no le había dicho "Amatista no puedes entrenar a Steven " como la Perla tranquila y con paz infinita que todos decían que era ," Si claro como si ella fuera así " pensó con sarcasmo la gema . Se la paso gritando y criticando y no lo aguanto mas y empezaron a discutir .No lo entendía Perla esteva mas molesta de lo normal , es como si su amiga se hubiera vuelto su enemiga .Se la pasaban discutiendo desde lo de Rose ... Rose siempre mantenía las cosas bien , con ella siempre había paz y armonía . Ella era la arreglaba las diferencias de las Cristal Gems . Y el a verla perdido ... todas estuvieron mal en esos días , "que días mejor dicho meses" pensó divertida la gema ,mientras una cálida sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro . Al decir su nombre ninguna podía evitar romper en llanto , sonrió al recordar el día en que se entero de que Rose estaba embaraza...sabia lo que sucedería a si que no dudo en ir a golpear a Greg, le había dado una paliza muy grande ese día y hubiera sido mas grande si Rose no la hubiera detenido , le saco como tres o cinco dientes , no estaba segura .Pero su sonrisa se esfumo al recordar lo sucedido con las Crystal Gems hoy , no podía creerlo "hasta Garnet estaba de su lado "pensó con fastidio la gema.

-Quiero las sobras!.-Grito al llegar a Caminata Frita y golpeo la barra fuertemente que hasta se escucho oír crujir la madera ,pero se detuvo al escuchar un llanto , un llanto casi inaudible , entro por la ventana curiosa y miro a un niño sentado en el suelo detrás del mostrador , un niño que se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de consolarse a si mismo , tratando de sostener todas sus lagrimas , lo cual era imposible , por que miles de ellas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas , sonrojadas por tanto llorar , casi no se oía su llanto , por que trataba de hacerlo silencioso, no entendía por que lo trataba así... el trataba de hacer lo mejor siempre , siempre trataba de mejorar y lo hacia bien . Pero el nunca lo valoraba...le dolía que dijera que no valía nada y aunque era estúpido a el le dolía! día y noche tratando de obtener una señal de aprobación!día y noche trabajando duramente!día y noche con desvelo!solo para obtener tres palabras! tres jodidas palabras!.Al pensar eso , las pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron a caer con mas rapidez ... Y al imaginar a su padre diciéndoles las palabras que estos últimos años mas deseaba , rompió en llanto ... "Te quiero hijo" . Ese llanto silencioso se había convertido en uno mas fuerte ... uno de enojo y rabia , no lo entendía, por que?, el siempre hacia todo , TODO , para obtener esas palabras . Las veces que lloraba así... no sucedía ase mucho , pero en esas veces estaba ella ... ella siempre lo consolaba en estas situaciones, pero ya no estaba hay... y eso lo hacia sentir horrible , ya no lloraba de enojo en ese momento lloraba al recordar a esa persona que mas quería y ya no podía estar a su lado ... "mama" , casi toda su familia le decía que era su culpa ... al nacer su madre quedo enferma... solo estuvo con el 5 años , siempre tan cariñosa y buena ... con todo ese amor incondicional que cualquier madre daría a su hijo...Pero ella ya no estaba ahí y lo hacia sentir culpable , no pudo evitar recordar las veces que cuando era pequeño y su padre le decía que todo era su culpa... si el no estuviera ahí todo seria mejor...

Y ahí estaba ... con sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas, con la mirada hacia abajo y miles de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Amatista no pudo evitar sentir pena , no sabia por que lloraba ese niño... y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ante la situació no sabia que hacer frente a estas situaciones ,era horrible en las sabia que se necesitaba en estas situaciones , un abrazo...no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a ese niño . Que sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos en forma de platos , con lagrimas aun cayendo por sus mojadas mejillas... quien era esa desconocida? pero no le importo mucho . Se abrazo mas a la desconocida y soltó todo el llanto que había guardado durante varios años. El abrazo que le daba era muy parecido al abrazo que le daba su querida madre en esas noches que lloraba como un niño pequeño que simplemente le temía a la tenebrosa oscuridad, el calor que le daba su abrazo lo hacia sentir protegido...

Después de media hora levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos amatista acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa , en sus ojos todavía se encontraban algunas lagrimas , que se limpio al instante , con la muñeca de su mano .Al escuchar la voz de la persona que portaba esos hermosos ojos , que fácilmente lo hipnotizaban.

-Te sientes mejor?.-Pregunto la gema con una sonrisa , la gema tenia todo el pecho mojado , por el llanto del niño rubio con el pelo en forma de papas .Lo cual le resultaba un poco gracioso ,parecía de la edad de Steven . Seguro era una de los hijos Fryman , pero por que se encontraba así?no supo por que lo abrazo , supuso que era instinto .Ella nunca soporto ver a las personas de ese modo .

-Si...- Dijo con timidez y vergüenza al mismo tiempo que movía su mirada al lado contrario de esos dos hermosos orbes amatistas.

-Pues bien... mucho gusto soy Amatista y quiero mis sobras.-Dijo la gema , por que para eso vino verdad?.

-Que?.-El joven confundido sobras?para que quería las sobras.

-Quiero las sobras, ya sabes las papas que sobran de alguna orden .-Dijo Amatista explicando como si el rubio no entendiera ,que la miraba con cara de extrema confusión (cara de pokerface xD).

-Para que quieras las sobras?.-Dijo aun mas confuso el niño con el cabello en forma de papas.

-Y para comerlas.-Dijo con un poco cansada de la explicación con los brazos cruzados ya parada ya que estaban abrazados en el suelo ase un momento ,mientras el rubio todavía seguía en el suelo.

-Entonces viniste aquí solo para comerte las papas! y entraste asi como si nada!sabes que esta cerrado verdad!.-Grito enojado el rubio.

-Pues si...-Dijo la gema y embozando una sonrisa burlona , aunque muy a sus adentros estaba realmente feliz . No sabia por que pero de alguna forma , ver a ese niño enojado la hacia reír .Pero también sabia que el era así realmente , entonces no se molesto en en hacerlo enfadar de mas . Y así pasaron toda la tarde oyendo gritos de parte del niño y comentarios de cierta gema que lo hacían explotar.Y así comenzó una bella amistad...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Amatista?.-Dijo el rubio chasqueando los dedos en frente de la gema que estaba centrada en su mundo, y al oír pequeños sonidos que provenían de los chasquidos de Peede , lo miro un poco confundida.

-eh? a si que pasa Peede.- Dijo después de salir de ese recuerdo que hacia que se le escapara una sonrisa sincera.

-Necesito que me ayudes con las papas.-Viendo extrañado a la gema , ella no solía distraerse de ese modo.

-Okey... pero me debes una Peede.-Dijo Amatista en un suspiro de cansancio , para después mirar divertida a Peedee.-Yo cocino!.-Grito la gema dirigiéndose a la freidora, pero interrumpida por el rubio antes de dar otro paso adelante.

-Amatista.-Reclamo el joven con los ojos entre cerrados y una mirada muy seria que hacia que a la gema se le congelaran los huesos al sentir esa mirada sobre ella.-De que hablamos la otra vez.-Dijo Peede , aun sin quitar esa mirada que tanto odiaba la gema .

-De que hablas?.-Dijo la gema soltando una risa nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía a paso lento.

-Amatista...-Dijo otra ves el joven haciendo que Amatista se congelara por un segundo.

-Okey...-Dijo con la mirada abajo levantando las manos en señal que se daba por vencida y de un momento a otro como en la parrillada en la playa , con la familia Pizza , traía puesto el uniforme de Caminata Frita , que Peede le obligaba a poner en los momentos en que le ayudaba con el trabajo.-Contento.-Dijo Amatista que tenia cruzados los brazos , no tan contenta por lo que tenia puesto.

-Buena niña.-Dijo el rubio burlón ,sacudiendo con una de sus manos los largos cabellos en la cabeza de la gema .Dejándola un poco despeinada, lo que izo que la gema le tirara la lengua molesta que la hacia ver ciertamente infantil y el joven no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

En una casa de playa no había cierta tranquilidad que había casi siempre .Ya que solo se escuchaban los gritos de enojo y quejas de cierta gema,estos últimos meses sentía que Amatista estaba mas rebelde de lo normal y estaba descuidando sus obligaciones como Crystal Gems , tendría una seria charla con ella después , ahora se estaba encargando del chichón que se encontraba en su cabeza . Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto una espada impacto directamente en su cabeza causando un dolor horrible pero al dar su propia conclusión de como había llegado la espada a pudo evitar gritar con furia el nombre de la causante.Y ahí se encontraba ... en la cocina , sobre la silla, con una bolsa de hielo sobre el gran chichón. Hablando con Garnet sobre que harían con Amatista.

-A estado ausente en algunas de las misiones, y si llega, llega tarde y la mayoría de las veces nos pone en riesgo!.-Grito Perla enojada a Garnet que se encontraba neutral.

-Últimamente a estado un poco rara.-Dijo sin emoción alguna, pero realmente estaba preocupada también . Amatista a estado muy distante con el grupo , ya no hacia las bromas que solía hacer , ya no veía ese brillo en sus ojos cuando iban juntas en una misión . Ahora solo veía determinación,tristeza,ira... sabia que ella quería terminar lo mas pronto para poder largarse .

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente con ella.-Dijo Perla hastiada,parándose firmemente, sosteniendo aun la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-Que paso?.-Dijo un joven somnoliento frotándose los ojos del sueño,parado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto que daba a la sala . Los años habían dejado a un joven fuerte y seguro , pero aun con la misma inocencia que lo ase ser Steven .Ahora estaba mas alto con algunas espinillas en el rostro que mostraba que ya abrió las puertas a la adolescencia , su cabello castaño oscuro había crecido un poco. Con la misma camisa que llevaba de niño y unos jeans largos ,mas oscuros que los que llevaba antes , reemplazando sus típicas sandalias, por unos tenis rosados rojizos.

-Steven.-Miro sorprendida la gema para sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro para cambiar su semblante a uno maternal.-Buenos días Steven...-Dijo cariñosamente la gema.

-Buenos días Perla!Buenos días Garnet.-Grito alegre el castaño dirigiéndose a sus amigas y al llegar dar una mirada de preocupación hacia su amiga.-Perla que te paso?!.-Dijo reflejando preocupación en sus ojos.

-Amatista!.-Gruño la gema molesta sentándose en un banco que tenia atrás sosteniendo fuertemente la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

-Amatista esta extraña Steven.-Soltó Garnet , causando que Steven levantara el entrecejo confuso.

-Me golpeo la cabeza con mi espada!.-Grito Perla histérica.

-Por que?.-Dijo aun mas confuso.

-No lo se!.-Volvió a gritar la gema para pararse y caminar de un lado a otro en la sala.

-Steven ve a averiguar que le pasa.-Soltó Garnet así como si no hubiera una Perla histérica caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos es su cabeza a punto de arrancarse su cabello.

-Okey Garnet .-Dijo Steven un poco lejano , era cierto Amatista estaba extraña y se sintió un poco culpable había estado muy distante con ella estos últimos años , sus bromas habían reducido al paso del tiempo...era divertido estar con ella pero el entrenamiento de Crystal Gems evitaba estar con ella y cuando estaba libre se iba directamente con Penny y eso lo hacia sentir doblemente culpable , por haberse olvidado de ella . Extrañaba esa sonrisa que tenia , siempre sonriente y positiva y todo era divertido a su modo, ahora cuando estaba con ella , bueno solo en las misiones .Ya no veía eso... solo la veía seria todo el tiempo y así no era ella! . Cuando ella llegaba notaba que solía soltar su furia con los monstruos y cuando se cansaba simplemente lo vencía fácilmente pero de una manera bastante violenta y en ese momento no podía evitar verla con cierta admiración. Sinceramente extrañaba esa sonrisa que soltaba ...

Sin darse cuenta avía salido de la casa de playa en busca de Amatista , ya no se encontraba diariamente con ellos . Desaparecía en la mañana y llegaba en la tarde y aveces en la noche . Lo cual ellos le restaron importancia .Steven escucho su estomago rugir. Tenia que desayunar y el local mas cercano del que estaba era Pizza de Pescado. Sonrió ante la idea de una deliciosa pizza en sus manos . Camino hacia el local pero antes de entrar se congelo...justo enfrente de la puerta del local. Al escuchar una risa , una risa que no escuchaba ase ya varios años, una risa que extrañaba , una risa melodiosa...

-Amatista...

**Okey lo se es horrible :c pero hago un intento xD me mate por hacerlo largo -.- son 3000 palabras asi que supongo que es algo largo verdad xD?jaja okeyno :c . Aqui les dejo el 1 capitulo *-* espero que les aya gustado xD y que dicen ._. reviews xD?**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Segundo capitulo oOo jaja espero que les guste :´) gracias a la gente hermosaa que se toma tiempo de ver mi intento de fanfic xD jaja y quiero darle gracias a AlexanUchiha por darle a favoritos a mi historia jaja como saben soy principiante xP jaja y me emociona que alguien le guste mi historia ... no se pero tanta es la emocion que tengo ganas de vomitar arcoiris xD jaja ya no los aburro mas y aki les dejo la historia oUo perdon por la tardanzaaa ._**

**_-Capitulo 2-_**

-Amatista...

Era ella...con solo escuchar su risa pudo identificarla, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba reír. Sin darse cuenta , giro sobre sus talones y sus pies se dirigían hacia donde provenía esa hermosa risa . Levanto la mirada para ver a donde sus pies lo habían llevado inconscientemente y no pudo evitar sentir confusión. Caminata Frita?Por que la gema estaría aquí?.Soltó una carcajada, seguro era su imaginación , seguro que Amatista no estaría hay dentro. Estaba decidido a irse pero al momento en que se do la vuelta la escucho... lo cual causo que abriera los ojos enormemente de la sorpresa y girara sobre sus talones rápidamente para comprobar si era ella esta vez no solo la escucho reír , también escucho que hablaba con alguien , la curiosidad le había ganado ... y ya se encontraba acercándose cuidadosamente.

-No Peede basta!No enserio!Basta!Basta no puedo respirar!.-Dijo la gema entre carcajadas sobre la mesa del local tratando de parar la guerra de cosquillas que el rubio había provocado.

-Quien es el aburrido ahora eh?.-Dijo el rubio burlándose de la gema aun asiéndole cosquillas, que muy bien sabia el que ese era el punto débil de la gema .Lo cual causaba fastidio a la gema, por que creía que eso era trampa.

-Tu!Tu eres el aburrido y siempre lo seras!.-Dijo Amatista riéndose sabia que la iba a torturar mas , pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

-Que?oh perdón no escuche, supongo que quieres mas cosquillas, pues ni modo.-Dijo el joven embozando una sonrisa burlona haciendo el doble de cosquillan a la gema.

No pudo evitar fruncir el seño, desde cuando se conocían Peede y Amatista?Desde cuando eran amigos?Desde cuando eran tan unidos?!.Incomodo ante lo que tenia en frente . Supuso que al menos debían saber que el estaba hay , fingió toser para llamar su atención lo cual funciono, por que al instante ellos se separaron avergonzados, bueno mas bien Peede por que Amatista estaba sorprendida aun sobre la mesa , parecía que traía el uniforme de Caminata Frita,traía un delantal blanco encima y abajo traía una musculosa negra y un short azul oscuro , aun con sus típicas botas blancas .Su pelo estaba atado a una coleta alta y traía encima de la cabeza un sombrero en forma de papas. Su mirada había cambiado de un segundo a otro . Ahora tenia los ojos entrecerrados con una mirada de "vete al demonio", desvió su mirada de la mía para bajar de la mesa y dirigirse a la freidora ... sin dirigirme ni una palabra...

-Eh Steven?que se te ofrece.-Dijo Peede notablemente nervioso con un ligero rubor en las mejillas,dirigiéndose hacia el castaño con un brazo detrás de su nuca.

-Eh?a si!quiero unas papas por favor.-Dijo el castaño nervioso.

-Claro...Amatista unas papas!.-Dijo Pedee extrañado por la actitud de Steven , Amatista no respondió simplemente se puso a fritar ,con la misma mirada...enserio quería que me valla de aquí?Y por que diablos no lo dice simplemente?!pensó molesto el joven. Después de unos minutos ya estaban las papas , Peede se las entrego rápidamente y Steven las tomo de una manera bastante grosera y se largo de ahí . Amatista no le había dirigido ni una palabra...sabia que la había ignorado todos estos años era obvio que tenia que estar enojada y el sabe que el no debería estarlo, pero lo esta y no sabe por que... y eso lo hacia enojar mas!camino furioso al muelle y se sentó ,la suave brisa del mar golpeaba su cara ligeramente y sentía como sus pies tocaban la tibia agua del mar ...Recordó los momentos en que ellos dos se habían divertido tanto , una sonrisa nostálgica se plasmaba en su rostro, pero su semblante cambio rápidamente al de uno muy sorprendido al sentir unas manos apoyándose en sus dos hombros . Pero se tranquilizo al escuchar una voz conocida.

-Hola Steven .-Le dijo una voz dulce y tranquilizante que le susurraba en el oído y que al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo . Era cierto...ella lo hacia sentir nervioso día y noche no había momento en que ella no lo volviera loco . El y la pelinegra ya llevaban como 3 años de noviazgo y eran una pareja muy feliz jamas habían peleado , bueno no seriamente y siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo . Bueno casi todo, pero apesar de todo siempre estaban bien y de igual modo se amaban como nunca.

-Hola Penny...-Tartamudeo el nervioso castaño causando una tierna sonrisa de parte de su novia.

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas?.-Pregunto la joven ayudando a su novio a pararse esperando una respuesta de su novio pacientemente.

-eh?a si...-Dijo el joven confundido para después reir nervioso .-Fui a buscar algo...-Dijo desviando la mirada de la de su novia que lo analizaba cuidadosamente para juzgar si estaba mintiendo o no.

-Okey?-Dijo la pelinegra no muy convencida, pero de igual modo no le tomo tanta importancia.-Vamos a tomar un helado.-Dijo su novia felizmente cerrando los ojos haciendo que para Steven luciera tierna.

-Con gusto.-Dijo el castaño mirando a su novia dulcemente...

Por que el estaba el aquí?!Años que pasaba por aquí siempre y nunca , NUNCA se encontró con Perla o con Garnet y menos con Steven . No pudo evitar sentirse furiosa al ver su cara inocente como si no hubiera pasado nada! . Sintió un liquido que le salpico en el brazo causando que se le cayeran todas las papas dentro de la freidora,genial su día no podía ser mejor, ahora tendría que limpiarlo ella , se lamento la gema causando que hiciera un puchero.

-Tranquila yo lo limpiare.-Dijo alguien riéndose a sus espaldas.

-Gracias Peede...-Dijo la gema dirigiéndose a la silla que estaba a un costado de una mesa con un montón de sacos de papas , los cual aveces cargaba burlándose del pobre rubio , por no poder hacerlo.

-Te noto muy tensa?.-Pregunto el rubio esperando una respuesta de la gema la cual en su punto de vista estaba bastante bipolar y aveces eso podía causar varias lesiones a su persona .

-Naa tu estas raro.-Dijo la gema con cierta indiferencia.

-Si estas bipolar.-Susurro para si mismo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mirando dulcemente a su amiga , aunque aveces...la veía mas que una amiga.-Y que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones.-Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada ,con las mejillas ligeramente tiñadas de carmín y rascándose la cabeza con el brazo detrás de su nuca.

-Eh?claro por que no?.-Dijo Amatista parándose de la silla con una sonrisa de lado.-Primero vamos a los carritos chocadores!.-Dijo la gema con su actitud positiva de siempre lo cual izo que el rubio sonriera...

-Steven?Steven?.-Dijo Penny tratando de llamar la atención de su novio que parecía estar en otro mundo mirando para otro lado, lo cual la hacia sentir mas confundida por que miraba a la nada . Hace un rato habían llegado a su heladería preferida , el había pedido de fresa y ella su preferido, de vainilla . En ese lugar había sido su primero cita,Steven la quería llevar a el parque de diversiones , pero como le prohibieron la entrada tuvieron que ir a tomar un helado al frente de esta.-Steven!.-llamo impaciente la joven a su novio que no le prestaba atención hasta que le grito .Desviando su mirada rápidamente a lo que sea que estaba viendo , a la de su novia que parecía que lo miraba furiosa y el no pudo mirarla con confusión.

-Que sucede?.-Dijo el castaño con el entrecejo levantado.

-Que estas viendo?Te estoy hablando hace horas y tu ni la mas mínima atención.-Bufo molesta la pelinegra desviando la miranda de su novio.

-Perdón ...creí ver algo...pero parece que lo estoy imaginando.-Dijo el joven riendo . Creyó ver a Amatista encima de Peede entrando al parque de diversiones...pero seguro era su imaginación jugandole una mala broma. Ademas Amatista tenia prohibido la entrada también así que no podía entrar allí.

-Yo quiero un algodón de azúcar!.-Dijo la gema señalando el primer algodón de azúcar que vieron sus curiosos ojos , así Amatista parecía algo infantil, pero para Peede era como una dulce niña suplicando por la cosa mas deliciosa del mundo entero . El rubio la miro con ternura y como si fuera un buen padre,le compro todo lo que ella quería . Si algo era cierto, era que su billetera iba a sufrir un poco ese día.

Había sido fácil entrar hay , bueno a Amatista no tanto casi sospechan de ella , ya que tenia prohibida la entrada , se puso un mostacho falso y unos lentes muy hipster lo cual la hacia ver muy graciosa , también se puso una gorra y una camiseta a cuadrados rojos de el . Cuando pasaron de la seguridad Amatista se saco su "Genial Mostacho" que según ella era por el mostacho que no la atraparon y se dirigieron a los carritos chocones, de los cuales duda si funcionan bien por como los dejo Amatista .Ya se subieron a casi todo los juegos y pues como a la querida gema le dio hambre , ahora se encontraban ahí en los puestos de comida .

-Oye Peede que tal si vamos a la montaña rusa.-Dijo la gema con un hot dog en la boca y con algodones de azúcar de todos los colores en sus manos y con un sobrero de globo en forma de pato sobre su cabeza y el ahora llevaba su gorra.

-No lo se.-Dijo el rubio mirando que desconfianza la montaña rusa.

-Vamos va a ser divertido!.-Dijo Amatista levantando la mirada hacia a su amigo con ojos suplicantes, pues claro su el rubio era mas alto que ella .Y lo miro con esos ojos suplicantes que sabia que su amigo no resistiría a decirle que no. El rubio desvió la mirada... se estaba resistiendo, pero eso no duraría mucho.

-Por favor!Peede!.-Siguió insistiendo la gema pero al ver que el rubio se resistía mas de lo que tardo la ultima vez...-Por mi...-Dijo con una voz dulce que podía invadir tus oídos como si fueran suaves melodías.

-Okey...-Dijo el rubio levantando las manos en señal de rendición, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Esa chica si que sabia manipularlo ciertas veces.

-Si!.-Dijo la gema contenta tomándole la mano al rubio dirigiéndose velozmente a la montaña rusa, lo cual hizo que apareciera un ligero rubor en las mejillas del joven .Fue tanta la prisa de la gema que no le importo si atropellaba a algunas personas , a las cual Peede tuvo que pedir disculpas mientras era arrastrado por la gema .La fila era corta .Pues claro ninguna persona en su sano juicio quería arriesgar su vida ante la atracción muy descuidada . La gema entusiasmada por subirse a la montaña saltaba ansiosa por subirse a la montaña rusa . Ciertamente ... jamas se había subido, sus amigos o mejor dicho ex amigos nunca se atrevieron a subir con ella y no le gustaba la idea de subir sola , no tener a una persona a su lado gritando de el terror , no era tan divertido.

-Por favor abróchese el cinturón que se encuentran a un costado suyo.-Escucho la gema del parlante que se encontraba arriba a un costado de donde se encontraba . No le hizo caso pero Peede hizo todo lo contrario, al instante de escuchar la voz aburrida de la mujer que provenía del parlante , se coloco el aburrido cinturón . La gema rodó los ojos ante la acción de su amigo no se podía quejar , pues así era el.

-Amatista tienes que ponerte el cinturón.-Dijo el rubio mirando a la gema con una mirada , una mirada que poco le importo a la gema . No pensaba ponerse el cinturón y no lo haría.

-No gracias.-Dijo la gema simplemente, desviando la mirada de su amigo , el cual soltó un suspiro notoriamente cansado , no pensaba seguir la discusión o la discusión que se haría simplemente . El rubio se estiro hacia el cinturón de su amiga y se lo coloco. Ante la cercanía del rubio , hizo que las mejillas de la gema sorprendida, se pacieran mas purpuras, pero se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-Así no es divertido.-Dijo la gema aun con los brazos cruzados y con el molesto cinturón encima de ella.

-Como tu digas Amatista.-Volvió a suspirar cansinamente ya en su lugar el joven.

Sintieron como la atracción muy descuidada se movía hacia arriba causando que sus pasajeros sintieran emoción .Miro a Amatista, estaba feliz, emocionada y pudo evitar sonreír . Ante lo inocencia de la gema quiso abrazarla , pero al llegar a la cima la atracción se detuvo.. la mirada de la gema cambio completa esa mirada cambio por completo , su mirada expresaba enojo,fastidio y algo de rabia . Desvió su mirada asía lo que se suponía que estaba viendo la gema . Ahora la mirada de el rubio representaba miedo, el juego se atasco y al frente de toda esa gente inocente ,que no sabia nada sobre los sucesos extraños en ciudad playa , estaban unos pares de cien pies tratando de derribar la montaña rusa y no muy lejos debía estar la madre ciempiés...

-Oh no...

**_Dejen review oOo jaja quiero zaber que pienshan ono jaja si quieren darme consejos de como mejorar la historia o no se lo que quieran decirme xD jaja dejen review oUo._**

**_Manzana xD:Gracias manzana TTuTT jaja si valio la pena :´)._**

**_Bueno adiosh gente hermosaa :3 jaja._**


End file.
